Dragon Ball Omega
by Dragon Master9
Summary: This takes place after the end of GT. It is about the adventures of Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Vegeta Jr's little sister, Triks. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball Omega  
  
  
  
Episode 1: What's This?! The Dragon Balls are Back?!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful Spring day outside. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing,  
  
and butterflies were every were. Goku was lying on his back taking all this in. He  
  
had undergone some tough training with his grandma, Pan, and was taking this  
  
time to rest. True, he was stronger than her ever since he had achieved his super  
  
saiyan form, but she was much more experienced than him and he still had a lot to  
  
learn. As he lied there thinking about whatever happened to pop in his head out of  
  
nowhere this figure came falling out of the sky towards him. He didn't move at  
  
first but then he realized that this figure was aiming for him. He moved with  
  
lightning speed out of the way and just barely managed to avoid impact with the  
  
figure. When Goku saw who the figure was he smiled. "Triks, what are you doing  
  
here," he asked the little sister of his best friend and rival, Vegeta. She giggled and  
  
said, "Vegeta sent me out here to spy on you but I figured it be much more fun to  
  
play with you." Goku laughed this time and said, "Alright, the usual then." Goku  
  
got into his battle stance and Triks did the same. She lunged at him with such  
  
speed that she actually surprised him. She threw a punch at his head and he just  
  
barely avoided it. "She's been training," he thought as he dodged another punch  
  
at his head. Triks started throwing a flurry of lightning fast punches at Goku and  
  
he blocked and dodged almost all of them. The last few of them connected with  
  
his stomach and sent him flying into a rock formation. After Goku managed to free  
  
himself from the pile of rubble he was now in, he saw Triks flying in at top speed  
  
to kick him in the face. Just before she connected, he moved slightly to the left and  
  
grabbed her foot then swung her into the air. Triks stopped herself in mid-air only  
  
to find that she couldn't find Goku anywhere. She searched and searched but could  
  
not find him. She couldn't even sense his ki. All of a sudden, Goku appeared  
  
behind her and hooked his arms under hers and pulled back with all his might.  
  
Triks didn't scream out in pain but it did still hurt a lot so she tried her best to get  
  
out of the submission hold that Goku had on her. "Give it up, Triks. You aren't  
  
getting out of this one," Goku said. Triks tried and tried again but she couldn't  
  
budge. Finally she said, "Alright, alright. You win," she said and Goku let her go.  
  
They floated there for a moment before Triks finally said, "How come you and  
  
Vegeta are so strong?" "I don't know. I asked my grandma that same question and  
  
she said that she guessed I got it from my great-great grandpa and Vegeta got it  
  
from your great grandpa. When I asked her why you weren't as strong, she said  
  
that we just took after them more than you did," Goku replied. They floated back  
  
down to the ground and Goku said, "Well, I gotta get back home. I'm staying with  
  
my grandma this weekend and you know how she is when she's training me."  
  
Triks giggled and said, "Yeah, I know." "Say Goku," Triks said. "Yeah, what is  
  
it," he asked. "Do you think your grandma would mind if I trained with you," she  
  
asked him. Goku thought about it for a moment and said, "I don't think she'd mind  
  
at all, but I think you should ask your parents first. I don't know if Vegeta would  
  
like that too much though." They both laughed and then Triks said, "Okay, I'll do  
  
that. See ya later Goku," she said as she winked at him and flew off. Goku  
  
scratched his head as he looked at the disappearing figure of Triks and thought to  
  
himself, "Why does she always wink at me like that," and then flew off to his  
  
grandma's house. On his way there he started doing some aerial acrobatics to pass  
  
the time since he didn't have to be there right away. When he was done, he started  
  
off towards his grandma Pan's house again when something struck him on his  
  
head. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head and flew down to see what had  
  
hit him. When he picked it up, he immediately knew what it was. His grandma had  
  
told him all about them before and he knew exactly what it was. "A DRAGON  
  
BALL!" He couldn't believe it. It was a dragon ball. A real dragon ball. He just  
  
stood there holding it, admiring it for what seemed like hours. He was fascinated  
  
by it. After staring it for a while he counted the stars on it. "Four. I think this was  
  
my great-great grandpa's dragon ball. I'll bring it to grandma and ask her," he said  
  
to himself as he pocketed it and flew off towards his grandma's house. When he  
  
got there, he was about to knock on the door when he noticed his grandma was  
  
outside. When he got closer, he realized she was surrounded by several demonic-  
  
looking creatures. He knew that they weren't there for a friendly visit. They were  
  
getting ready to attack her. He could feel the creatures ki. Individually, they were  
  
slightly weaker than his grandma, but there were at least twenty of those things  
  
and his grandma wouldn't be able to take them all. Suddenly they all charged Pan  
  
and Goku fired a ki blast right in front of her to stop them. Before the smoke  
  
cleared, he flew in and took his battle stance in front of her. After smoke  
  
dissipated, the creatures looked surprised to see a new figure standing in front of  
  
them. Pan looked down and said, "Goku. Thank goodness. I'm gonna need your  
  
help with this." Goku smiled and said, "Grandma, why don't you sit this one out.  
  
I'll take this guys out." Pan was about to protest but realized that she was not as  
  
young or as strong as she used to be and knew she'd be more trouble than help.  
  
"Alright Goku," she said, "you take care of all of them, you hear." Goku nodded  
  
and Pan backed up far enough so she wouldn't be in the way. When Goku saw she  
  
was out of danger, he flew at the creatures delivering blow after punishing blow,  
  
killing most of them in just a few minutes. When just three remained, Goku started  
  
to charge them when they started to do something strange. Goku stopped and  
  
watched them form into a giant mass. This bluish mass started to take shape and  
  
formed a large horned demonic creature with blue skin. Goku could feel its ki and  
  
it was enormous. "I won't be able to handle this thing........ not in my current state  
  
anyway," Goku thought as a smirk came across his face. Goku started to gather his  
  
ki and when it reached it's limit he transformed into his super saiyan form. The  
  
yellow glowing aura surrounding him was flickering violently as he stood there  
  
with his arms at his waist, letting his ki rise to its maximum. Pan stood back and  
  
watched as she thought to herself, "He reminds me so much of grandpa." The  
  
creature raised its hand and fired a ki blast at Goku. Goku simply deflected it back  
  
at the creature who dodged it and flew at Goku. Goku readied himself and just  
  
before the creature reached him, he materialized out of the way and re-materialized  
  
behind him. Goku grabbed the creature by the shoulders and a delivered a blow  
  
with his knee to its back. He then spun it around and punched it in the stomach  
  
then grabbed it by the arm and threw it into the air. As it went flying further into  
  
the sky, Goku cupped his hands and brought them to his side and began to say,  
  
"KAME....." The creature just stopped its self in the air and regained it's bearings.  
  
"HAME....." It looked down and say Goku and the now glowing blue ball of ki in  
  
his hands. "HA!!!!!!!" Goku put his hands out towards the creature's direction and  
  
a gigantic blue beam of ki shot towards the creature. It had no time to react and  
  
caught the full force of Goku's Kamehameha. When the smoke cleared, there was  
  
no sign of the creature anywhere. Goku powered back down and went over to Pan.  
  
"You okay, grandma," he asked with a worried expression on his face. She smiled,  
  
rubbed his head and said, "I'm fine. I wonder what those creatures wanted?" Goku  
  
was wondering that himself when he remembered about the dragon ball.  
  
"Grandma, look what I found," he said as he removed the dragon ball from his  
  
pocket. Pan looked at it and asked in amazement, "Where did you find this?" "I  
  
was flying here when it fell out the sky and hit me on the head," Goku said. Pan  
  
held it in her hand and counted the stars. "Four of them! This is definitely  
  
Grandpa Goku's dragon ball," she thought. Then all of a sudden, they heard an  
  
explosion. Pan looked up from the four-star ball in her hand and said, "That's  
  
coming from West City." Goku flew up and looked in the direction of West City.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw. He called down to his grandma and said, "Not  
  
just West City. It's coming from the Capsule Corp. building. Grandma, I'm going  
  
to check it out. Be back in a while." Before she could protest Goku had flown off  
  
in the direction of West City. "Yep. He's just like grandpa," she thought as she  
  
went inside to lie down. Goku landed in front of the Capsule Corp. building and  
  
saw that several parts of it had been blown to pieces. He went inside and looked  
  
all over for Triks and Vegeta and couldn't find them. Then he remembered that  
  
they often played in the indoor garden. What he saw there was shocked him. 


	2. Dragon Ball Omega Episode 2

Dragon Ball Omega  
  
Episode 2: A Shocking Surprise! Triks the Super  
  
Saiyan?!  
  
  
  
Goku had just stepped through the door when he saw the same creatures that  
  
attacked his grandma. Vegeta, Triks, and their parents were all backed against a  
  
wall. Triks and Vegeta were ready to fight while their parents were sticking to the  
  
wall. The were a lot more creatures here than there were at his grandma's house.  
  
He counted about thirty of them. "If those creatures form into large demons like  
  
those other ones did, they'll be in trouble," he thought. Sure enough, they did just  
  
that and formed ten of those large demons. Goku transformed into a super saiyan  
  
and gathered all of his ki and fired a very powerful Kamehameha at the group of  
  
demonic creatures. He took out one of them but barely scathed the others. Triks  
  
and Vegeta noticed him and decided to attack themselves. Vegeta went super  
  
saiyan and Triks just powered up as much as she possibly could. They joined  
  
Goku in battle and they fought as hard as they could. They took out two or three of  
  
the creatures but they still couldn't take them all on. The three of them stood with  
  
their backs against one another surrounded by the creatures and Vegeta said, "This  
  
is too much. We can't take all these things on at once." When Vegeta said this, the  
  
remaining six creatures formed another gigantic mass and formed an even more  
  
powerful creature twice as big and this time not horned and red instead of blue.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Triks cowered in fear when they felt this creatures ki. It was  
  
enormous. Even more powerful than anyone of the three of them. Goku didn't  
  
know what to do. They stayed close together and each of them tried to think of a  
  
way to get out of this mess. The creature then fired a ki blast at them and they  
  
scattered just barely avoiding it. The three of them looked back at where they once  
  
were and discovered a fairly large crater. The creature then went after Vegeta and  
  
kicked him in the stomach and threw him through a wall. Then it materialized  
  
behind him and kicked him back inside the garden. Vegeta got up on his hands  
  
and knees and coughed up a little blood and tried to stand up. The creature started  
  
to come after him again but Goku surprised it by firing a ki blast at it. The blast hit  
  
it and caused it to stop but it didn't damage it. Goku stood there in shock. He had  
  
expected it to cause a little damage but......nothing. The creature then looked in  
  
Goku's direction. Goku stood there with a look of horror on his face, frozen. He  
  
tried but his legs wouldn't move. He was so terrified that he couldn't move at all.  
  
The creature charged him and punched him so hard in the stomach that you could  
  
almost see the shape of the creatures arm come out his back. Goku fell to the  
  
ground in pain, lying motionless. The creature then started to repeatedly kick him  
  
again and again in his stomach causing even more immense pain. Triks looked on  
  
in fear and anger. Fear because her brother and Goku were super saiyans and they  
  
couldn't even damage this creature. Anger because she couldn't help them. She  
  
kept watching as the creature stopped and for a moment, she thought it would  
  
leave Goku alone. She saw she was wrong when the creature picked Goku up by  
  
the throat. The creature squeezed and Goku made a strange grunting noise. Goku  
  
tried to pull the creatures hands off but it wouldn't budge its arms. It squeezed  
  
even tighter and Goku started choking. The creature then threw Goku into the air.  
  
It materialized above him and elbowed him back into the ground. Goku hit the  
  
ground hard and left a small crater in the ground. The creature stayed in the air and  
  
created a giant red ball of ki and threw it at Goku. Triks cried out, "NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta saw this and knew what was going to happen. He also knew that he  
  
wouldn't be able to make to Goku in time to help but knew his parents and Triks  
  
would be killed if he didn't protect them so he moved as fast as he could to them  
  
and created a ki barrier to protect them. The ball of ki hit Goku and a created a  
  
huge explosion that destroyed that entire section of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
When the dust and smoke cleared, Vegeta released the ki barrier and they all  
  
looked at where Goku was. There was a huge crater there and Goku lied at the  
  
bottom, back in his normal form, not moving. His lifeless body badly charred and  
  
his clothes barely in tact. The creature hovered in the air and laughed a sickening,  
  
maniacal laugh that made your skin crawl. Vegeta and Triks rushed over to Goku  
  
and tried to wake him but to no avail. They couldn't even feel his ki anymore.  
  
Vegeta wanted to cry badly but he held his tears in and just made a fist and  
  
growled angrily, cursing himself for not being able to save his friend. Triks on the  
  
other hand was bawling. Tears steadily streamed down her face as she held Goku  
  
in her arms. Vegeta wanted to comfort her but didn't know what to do. He was just  
  
as upset even though it didn't show, a trait that Goku's grandma had once said he  
  
had inherited from his great grandfather. Triks cried for a few moments then she  
  
looked up at the creature who had killed Goku. Slowly the tears on her face  
  
disappeared and her sadness began to become rage. She could feel it growing  
  
inside her. An uncontrollable rage that was beginning to consume every fiber of  
  
her being. She laid Goku on the ground and stood up facing the creature. She felt  
  
her ki rising higher than it had ever risen. Vegeta could feel it to. He could feel his  
  
sister's ki rising to a level it had never been. Triks balled her fist and entered a  
  
power up stance and began to let her rage take over. Her black hair started flashing  
  
blonde and her iris eyes started flashing an a blue-green color. A yellow aura  
  
surrounded her and her hair and eyes started flashing even faster. When it felt like  
  
the rage in her was about to make her explode, she let out an extremely loud  
  
primal scream as her ki aura exploded violently and there was a blinding white  
  
light. When Vegeta could see again he couldn't believe his eyes. Triks was a super  
  
saiyan. Her hair was now spiked and blonde and her eyes were a blue-green. He  
  
couldn't believe it. He still knew that even though she had become a super saiyan,  
  
they didn't stand a chance unless they worked together and combined their  
  
powers. He stood up from where Goku's lifeless body now lay and walked over to  
  
his sister. He stood next to her and said, "Listen sis. I know you are upset and that  
  
there is an almost uncontrollable rage inside of you but if we plan on beating this  
  
creature we are going to have to work together." Triks was seething with rage but  
  
she understood what Vegeta was saying. The creature had stopped his laughing by  
  
now and had now begun wondering what was going on with Triks. It could not  
  
sense ki and could not tell how much stronger Triks had become. Vegeta and Triks  
  
started to power up and the creature did so as well. When Vegeta and Triks  
  
reached their max, they placed their hands together so that they made almost cross-  
  
like shape. The creature created another giant ball of ki and held it above his head.  
  
Vegeta and Triks then cried out, "DOUBLE........" The creature then launched the  
  
ball of ki at them with all of his might. As it came at them they finished by crying  
  
out, "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!" A huge yellow ki beam emitted from their hands and  
  
headed at the creature. The ball of ki that the creature had thrown at them was  
  
completely dissipated as the beam of ki headed towards it. The same look of  
  
horror that was on Goku, Vegeta, and Triks' face just mere minutes ago was now  
  
on its face. It could do nothing as the beam hit and a created a huge explosion that  
  
could be seen for miles. When the blinding light stopped flashing and the smoke  
  
cleared, not a spec of the creature remained. Vegeta and Triks slumped to the  
  
ground exhausted. Their parents stood there in shock. They knew there children  
  
were powerful. They had heard about their saiyan heritage from their parents and  
  
from Pan but they did not know that they could be that powerful. Triks slowly  
  
moved back towards Goku and she went back into her normal state. She picked up  
  
his lifeless body again and although she was bawling, tears were still running  
  
down her face. Vegeta and their parents walked over to her and her mother Bikini  
  
placed a hand on Triks' shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Triks. We know how much  
  
you cared about him. We wish there was something we could do." Triks replied, "I  
  
know. I wish they were something I could do to," she said sniffling. "But there is  
  
something you can do," said a mysterious voice. "Who said that," Vegeta and  
  
Triks asked in unison. The voice replied, "I am Dende, the guardian of the earth.  
  
You must bring Goku to the my lookout tower high in the sky. He is not dead but  
  
soon will be if you do not hurry. Go to the home of Pan. She will know where my  
  
lookout is." Vegeta, Triks, and their parents looked at each other confused. They  
  
did not know whether or not to trust the voice until Triks saw Goku's chest rise up  
  
and down. She cried out, "GOKU'S ALIVE!" They all saw Goku's chest rise  
  
again and couldn't believe it. "I guess we can believe him," Vegeta said. Vegeta  
  
slung Goku over his shoulder and said, "Mom, dad, Triks and I will be back soon.  
  
We're going to Goku's grandma's house." They nodded and Vegeta and Triks  
  
then flew off towards Pan's house. 


	3. Dragon Ball Omega Episode 3

Dragon Ball Omega  
  
Episode 3: Legendary Warrior! Enter Goku!  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Triks were on their way to Pan's house and were moving as fast as  
  
they could. Although, to them, they were moving slow. Vegeta could sense that  
  
Triks would look in his direction every once in a while and he knew it wasn't  
  
because she was worried about him. She was worried about Goku. He knew how  
  
she felt about him. Ever since they were little kids and they had first met at the  
  
World Martial Arts tournament she had always hung around him. Sometimes he  
  
didn't even have to ask her to go spy on him. Some days she would just be gone  
  
and show up later saying she had been "playing" with him. He knew what that  
  
meant to. It meant that they had been sparring and Goku had been winning. He  
  
didn't like the fact his sister liked..... maybe even loved his best friend and rival  
  
but he would get over it. She would hate him forever if he didn't. He looked over  
  
in her direction and caught her looking at Goku. She blushed and turned her head  
  
away. He flew over to her and said, "It's okay, sis. He'll be alright. He's Goku. He  
  
can't be beaten like that." She looked up at Vegeta and saw a friendly smile on his  
  
face that made her smile as well. She knew Vegeta was telling the truth. He had  
  
never lied to her before. She nodded her head and wiped a tear from her cheek and  
  
they continued on to Pan's house. When they got there, Pan was outside, doing  
  
some exercise. "She's in real good shape for a woman her age," Vegeta thought  
  
as they landed by her. Pan turned around to greet them when she saw Goku slung  
  
over Vegeta's shoulder. She started to panic when Vegeta explained the whole  
  
situation. After a taking it all in, Pan said, "Yes, I know Dende. You can trust him.  
  
I'll show you the lookout. Would you mind carrying me though, Triks? I'm too  
  
weak to fly anymore." Triks nodded and picked Pan up under her arms and they  
  
flew off to the north. As they got closer, Vegeta saw a tower-like structure going  
  
so high into the sky the top was not even visible. "Alright. Now go strait up," Pan  
  
said and they did just that. After flying strait up for a few minutes they finally  
  
reached the top. Vegeta and Triks couldn't believe their eyes. There was this  
  
almost palace-like building on this giant floating platform. It was amazing. They  
  
had never seen anything like it. They landed and Triks put Pan down as they  
  
approached the building. When they got to the entrance, a strange green being  
  
stepped out from the shadows. It looked really old and had wrinkles all over its  
  
body. It wore a white cloth that covered its front and back and wore purple pants.  
  
It held a staff almost as tall as him and a short very dark man with a white turban,  
  
red vest, and white pants standing next to him. Then the being spoke. "Hello, I am  
  
Dende, guardian of the earth," Dende said as he greeted him. "This is my faithful  
  
companion and assistant, Mr. Popo," he said as he pointed to the small man beside  
  
him. "How do you do," Mr. Popo said as he bowed with his arms straight at his  
  
side. "Hello Dende. Long time no see," Pan said as she approached him and held  
  
out her hand. "Indeed it has, old friend," Dende replied as he shook the hand she  
  
had extended. "You have gotten old," Dende said with a laugh. "Look who's  
  
talking," Pan joked and they both laughed. Triks was getting angry. Here they  
  
were, Goku dying, and they were laughing and joking like old friends who hadn't  
  
seen each other in long time, which actually, they were. Her anger was beginning  
  
to build and as her ki rose, a strong wind blew across the platform. Pan and Dende  
  
looked in her direction and she exploded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE  
  
HERE TO SAVE GOKU'S LIFE AND ALL YOU TWO ARE DOING IS  
  
HAVING A REUNION!" Vegeta stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it a little.  
  
"She sure can scream loud when she wants to," he thought. Dende nodded his  
  
head and said, "I apologize. I know the situation is urgent. Please, bring Goku to  
  
me." Vegeta looked at Pan and she nodded. Vegeta walked over to them and  
  
placed Goku on the ground in front of Dende. Dende knelt beside Goku and  
  
placed a hand over his chest. Dende's hand started to glow a bright yellow and the  
  
light covered Goku's body. All the burns and wounds on Goku healed. When  
  
Dende had finished, he stood up and stepped back. All of a sudden, Goku shot up  
  
and looked around. He didn't recognize the place he was at. He looked to his right  
  
and saw his grandma, a tall green being that looked kind of old, and a short dark  
  
man. He looked to the left and saw Vegeta and Triks with a look of awe on their  
  
faces. Triks felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and tried her best to hold them in  
  
but couldn't and she ran to Goku and squeezed him hard in a bear hug. "Oh Goku,  
  
you're alive! I can't believe it. You're ok," she said as she cried. Goku was caught  
  
off guard by this then he remembered what happened. The creature had nearly  
  
killed him but now he was perfectly healthy and completely healed. He pulled  
  
Triks away from his shoulder and looked at her face. Her eyes were red and her  
  
cheeks were stained with her tears. She was sniffling as she looked at him. Goku  
  
thought, "I never knew that she cared this much about me." Pan looked at them  
  
and saw the way that Triks looked at Goku. She had often seen her mother look at  
  
her father that way. She motioned Vegeta to come stand next to her. When he was  
  
beside her, she spoke to him, Dende , and Mr. Popo, and said, "I think we should  
  
give them a moment by themselves." They all nodded and Dende motioned them  
  
inside. Triks placed her head on Goku's shoulder and she didn't cry, just let her  
  
head rest on it. Goku embraced her and rested his chin on her head. They just sat  
  
there, letting themselves get lost in the moment. Triks let a smile cross her face.  
  
She wish that they could stay like this forever. Then Goku did something odd. He  
  
pushed her slightly away. She felt disappointed at first but then Goku lowered his  
  
head and their lips met. She felt like her whole body was on fire. It felt like she  
  
was gonna explode. She was shocked at first but soon joined him in the kiss and  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a long time and when Goku  
  
finally broke it, Triks made a whimpering sound in protest. "I had no idea that you  
  
felt this way," he said. "I always have felt this way about you, ever since we were  
  
little," she said. Goku started to speak but Triks placed her finger over his mouth  
  
and said, "You don't have to say it. I know." They stayed there embracing one  
  
another for a few more minutes before Goku said, "Come on, they're waiting for  
  
us inside." Triks nodded and they headed inside. When they got inside, Vegeta  
  
explained what happened. "Wow, thanks, Mr. Dende," Goku said. "No 'Mr.'  
  
please. Just Dende." Goku nodded and agreed to call him just "Dende" from now  
  
on. "So Dende, do you know where these creatures come from," Pan asked. "Yes.  
  
These creatures are alien to this world. I do not know from which planet they come  
  
from but they are here for the dragon balls. I do know that they are merely pawns  
  
being controlled by a much more powerful being. I have felt this being's ki but  
  
only for a moment for this being keeps its ki well hidden. I do not know what they  
  
want the dragon balls for but I know that whatever reason it is, it is not a good  
  
one." Pan scratched her head in confusion. "Dende," she asked, "how did the  
  
dragon balls come back. I thought they disappeared when grandpa left." "They  
  
did," said a voice coming from the shadows. They all turned in the direction of the  
  
voice as the person it belonged to stepped out. Pan's eyes filled with tears and she  
  
uttered the one word she thought she'd never get to say again, "Grandpa?" The  
  
figure stepped out into the light and everyone could see him. It was Goku.  
  
"Grandpa Goku? Is it really you," Pan asked in a tear-jerked voice. "I missed you,  
  
Pan," Goku said. In a speed that she hadn't been able to reach since she was a girl  
  
traveling with Goku and Trunks in space, Pan ran to her grandpa and gave him a  
  
hug. Goku hugged her back. Pan let go and said, "Grandpa I really missed you. Oh  
  
yeah. I want you to meet some people." Pan brought him over to Goku Jr., Vegeta  
  
Jr., and Triks. "This is Vegeta Jr. and Triks. They're Vegeta's descendants." "I see.  
  
You look just like him," Goku said. "Thanks, I guess," Vegeta Jr. replied. Then  
  
Goku looked at Goku Jr. and smiled. "So you're Goku Jr., huh? You look just like  
  
me," Goku said as he crossed his arms. Goku Jr. stood next to his great-great  
  
grandfather and looked up at him. The elder Goku was only slightly taller but  
  
enough so that the younger Goku had to look up. "Hi there. I know with me being  
  
around it'll be confusing so just call me Grandpa, ok," Goku asked . "Sure thing....  
  
grandpa," Goku said jokingly and they laughed a little. "So Grandpa," Pan asked,  
  
"why have the dragon balls returned." Grandpa Goku replied, "It's a long story,  
  
but first.........." Everyone looked at him waiting for a response. "Mr. Popo, do you  
  
have anything to eat," Grandpa Goku asked with a smile on his face scratching the  
  
back of his head. Everybody moaned, except Pan, who just laughed. "Yep. Same  
  
old Grandpa." 


	4. Dragon Ball Omega Episode 4

Dragon Ball Omega  
  
Episode 4: Intense Training! Inside the Hyper Bolic Time  
  
Chamber   
  
  
  
They all sat down in the dining hall as both Gokus and Vegeta Jr. finished off  
  
enough food to feed a small city. When they finished, Grandpa Goku let out a burp  
  
so loud it almost shook the building. "Excuse me," he said as he laughed at  
  
himself. Everybody laughed but then Pan reminded them what they were here for.  
  
"Right," Grandpa Goku said. "Well, I'm not sure who sent those creatures but they  
  
knew how to get the dragon balls to come back." "What do you mean, Grandpa,"  
  
Goku Jr. asked. "Whoever this creature is, it knew that if it attacked the earth with  
  
enough force, it would force me to come back to try and save it. It also knew that I  
  
would bring the dragon balls with me if I did return," Goku said with a now  
  
serious expression on his face. "I see. Even so, now that you are here, everything  
  
will be alright, won't it grandpa. You'll take of that creature," Pan said with a  
  
smile. "No, I'm afraid not," Goku said. "What do you mean," Pan asked. "Well,  
  
even though when I returned the dragon balls would return as well, and you may  
  
not know this, but part of my deal with Shenron was that I never again directly  
  
interfere with the earth's affairs. So I'm afraid that even when this enemy reveals  
  
itself, I will not be able to help," Goku said as a frown formed on his face. "But  
  
Grandpa, these new enemies are extremely powerful. Just one of the minions of  
  
this new enemy was able to almost kill Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. and Triks were  
  
barely able to defeat it," Pan said in protest. Goku Jr. shuddered when memories of  
  
that recent battle flashed in his mind. "I know but the fate of the world now lies in  
  
the hands of these three," he said as he pointed at the three young saiyans. "Us, but  
  
how can we defeat this enemy if we were barely able to defeat his cronies," Vegeta  
  
Jr. barked at Grandpa Goku. "Now there's some of the Vegeta I know coming out  
  
of you," he said with a grin on his face. "Don't worry. I'm gonna train you three.  
  
Teach you everything I know." Grandpa Goku cracked his knuckles and popped  
  
his neck as he walked towards Dende. "Is the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber still  
  
here, Dende," he asked. "Yes, but Goku you know that someone can only enter  
  
that room twice in their lifetime and you have already used up both times," Dende  
  
replied. "Don't worry," Goku said, "I have special permission from the Supreme  
  
Kai and Elder Kai to enter one more time to train these three. It'll be fine." Goku  
  
Jr. raised his hand and asked, "What's the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber?" Dende  
  
motioned them to follow and they all headed towards the Hyper Bolic Time  
  
Chamber. When they reached the entrance, Dende stopped them so he could  
  
explain everything. "The Hyper Bolic Time Chamber is a special room where time  
  
is slowed. For every day that passes outside the room, one year passes inside.  
  
Also, the gravity inside the room once you step off the platform is ten times  
  
greater than that on Earth. The conditions of the room also change drastically at  
  
random intervals. One moment it'll be as calm as a sunny Spring day and all of a  
  
sudden it will be extremely violent. Fire will literally shoot up from the ground  
  
and consume you. Huge ice formations will randomly pop and with such force that  
  
they could quite literally kill you if you are not careful. You will most likely go  
  
through some of the most horrible pain you will ever go through when you enter  
  
this room. Oh and one more thing, do not stray far from the entrance. Make sure  
  
you can see it at all times. This is not just another room. It is another dimension. If  
  
you stray too far from the entrance you will be lost forever. Be careful not to  
  
destroy the entrance. If you do, then you'll be trapped for all eternity. Got it,"  
  
Dende asked. The three young saiyans gulped but nervously nodded their heads.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Popo, open the door and let them in," Dende said. Mr. Popo  
  
opened it up and the four of them including Grandpa Goku went inside. Just  
  
before the door closed, Dende said, "Good luck," and then the door shut  
  
completely. "Alright, now let me show you where everything is," Grandpa Goku  
  
said. He showed where everything was like where the food was stored, where the  
  
shower was, and where they would sleep. Then Grandpa Goku said, "Alright.  
  
Let's not waste anytime. Step off the platform." They all did so and immediately  
  
feel to their knees. As strong as they were, they weren't used to the gravity and  
  
had a little trouble adjusting. "Alright, I'm going to give you guys an exercise to  
  
get used to the gravity," Grandpa Goku told them. "I want you to jump as high as  
  
you can for ten minutes. Don't stop for breaks either." They did as they were told  
  
and at first they didn't get very high but then as they got used to it they started  
  
getting much higher. When they had fully gotten used to it, Grandpa Goku stopped  
  
them. "Good, good. Now, the real training starts. I want to test you guys so I can  
  
gauge your powers properly. Goku Jr., why don't you go first? Don't hold  
  
anything back, ok," he said as he got into his battle stance. "Alright," Goku Jr.  
  
said. He powered up to his super saiyan form and did a flying kick at Grandpa  
  
Goku. Grandpa Goku moved so fast to the left it looked like he hadn't moved at  
  
all. Goku Jr. was surprised by this and went skidding on the ground for a few  
  
yards before he stopped. Goku Jr. regained his bearings and charged Grandpa  
  
Goku again. He missed again but this time he immediately used his ki to stop  
  
himself and kicked at Grandpa Goku's head. It connected but he didn't even  
  
budge. Goku Jr. backed away and stood there in shock. Here he was doing the best  
  
he could in his super saiyan form and Grandpa Goku hadn't even powered up yet.  
  
He felt a little bit of anger and he powered up even more. This time, instead of  
  
charging Grandpa Goku, he flew up into the air. Grandpa Goku watched him and  
  
knew exactly what he was going to do. Goku Jr. powered up to his maximum and  
  
then cupped his hands and brought them to his side. Then he started to say,  
  
"KAME............" Grandpa Goku also began to say it simultaneously with Goku Jr.  
  
"HAME............" The blue ball of ki was in both their hands now as they readied  
  
their attack. "HAAAAAAA!!!!" They both thrust their hands forward and the blue  
  
beam of ki shot forward. The beams collided and for a few seconds neither beam  
  
budged the other. Then Grandpa Goku's beam shot forward pushing Goku Jr.'s  
  
beam back with such force that when it hit Goku Jr., it exploded with such might  
  
that the blast knocked Vegeta and Triks down who were standing quite a distance  
  
away. Goku Jr. fell to the ground a little charred and severely weakened. He  
  
couldn't maintain his super saiyan form any longer and went back to his normal  
  
form. He got up and held his arm which was hurting very badly and said, "Well, I  
  
think I know why Grandma admires you so much." Grandpa Goku smiled and  
  
rubbed the back of his head. Goku then asked, "Alright, who's next?" Vegeta Jr.  
  
stepped forward. "Alright. Show me whatcha got," Grandpa Goku said as he went  
  
into his battle stance. Vegeta Jr., although nicer than his great grandfather, still  
  
inherited his pride and cockiness and charged Grandpa Goku without even  
  
powering up. Grandpa Goku simply held out a hand and used his ki to freeze  
  
Vegeta Jr. in place. Vegeta struggled to move but couldn't budge an inch. Grandpa  
  
Goku smiled as he watched the expression on Vegeta Jr.'s face. "He'll change into  
  
his super saiyan form soon enough," he thought. Sure enough, Vegeta Jr. did just  
  
that and broke free of Grandpa Goku's ki hold. He charged Goku again and started  
  
throwing a lightning fast flurry of punches. Goku easily blocked all of them then  
  
kicked Vegeta Jr. in the stomach and sent him flying. Vegeta Jr. stopped himself  
  
and this time stayed where he was and fired a multitude of ki blasts at Grandpa  
  
Goku. None of them connected however as Grandpa Goku simply dodged every  
  
last one of them. When Vegeta Jr. stopped, his eyes widened in surprise. Not one  
  
ki blast hit Grandpa Goku. He had expected at least a few of them to make contact  
  
but not a single one did. This fueled Vegeta Jr.'s anger. He then outstretched his  
  
arms and powered up to his maximum. He summoned all the ki that he could then  
  
he placed his hands in front of him, the bottom of his palms touching. Ki was  
  
starting to spark all over his body and a ball of yellow ki energy appeared in the  
  
palms of his hands. Then he cried out, "FINAL FLASH!" The powerful ki beam  
  
shot towards Grandpa Goku and he just stood there. The beam connected with him  
  
and there was a gigantic explosion. When the smoke cleared, Grandpa Goku was  
  
in his super saiyan form, unscathed. Vegeta Jr.'s jaw dropped and he just threw his  
  
hands up in the air and said, "I give up." Grandpa Goku laughed and said, "Don't  
  
worry about it. With some training, you just might be able to lay a finger on me.  
  
Kidding, kidding. Seriously though, you guys have the potential to be as strong as  
  
I am. You'll have to work hard and continue your training even after this training  
  
is over, but I believe you can do it." They all nodded their heads in agreement with  
  
him. "Now, I believe it's your turn, Triks is it," Grandpa Goku asked. She nodded  
  
and stepped forward. "Can you transform into a super saiyan," he asked. She  
  
answered him by doing just that. Goku Jr.'s eyes widened in surprise and asked  
  
Vegeta Jr., "Since we can she transform." Vegeta explained the whole story to  
  
Goku in a nutshell. "Oh, I see," Goku Jr. said as returned his attention to Grandpa  
  
Goku and Triks. "Alrighty," he said as he went back into his normal form, "come  
  
at me." Triks charged Grandpa Goku and he dodged her but then she materialized  
  
behind him and delivered a kick to the back of his head. It didn't send him flying  
  
but it did hurt enough that he rubbed the back of his head. He turned around only  
  
to have Triks punch him in the face. He tried to dodge it but instead of hitting his  
  
jaw it hit his nose. Grandpa Goku flew back to get some distance and rubbed his  
  
nose. It was really hurting. Not just bothering him. It was really hurting like mad.  
  
He looked up at Triks and saw a smile on her face. "It's amazing. I don't believe it  
  
but she's stronger than the boys. I'm definitely impressed," he thought. Goku Jr.  
  
and Vegeta Jr. couldn't believe their eyes. Triks was doing a whole lot better than  
  
they were. "Man she's strong," Goku Jr. said to Vegeta Jr. as he looked on in awe.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I had not fully gauged my sister's abilities." When Grandpa  
  
Goku's nose had stopped hurting he looked back in Triks direction but she wasn't  
  
there. He searched for her ki but could barely feel it. "She's good alright but not  
  
that good," he thought as he dodged a kick from behind. Triks tried to kick  
  
Grandpa Goku again but he blocked it and countered by grabbing her leg and  
  
throwing her into the air. "Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., cover your eyes," he said. Goku Jr.  
  
and Vegeta Jr. looked at him with a confused look on their face. Then Grandpa  
  
Goku cried out, "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light filled the room and then the  
  
two boys understood why he said to cover their eyes. They put their arms over  
  
their eyes and tried their best to look at where Triks was. Triks had her hands over  
  
her eyes and was frantically trying to sense Grandpa Goku's ki. She finally felt it  
  
but it was too late. Grandpa Goku had placed his hand directly behind her back  
  
and fired a ki blast. It hit her in the back and she screamed in pain as she fell to the  
  
ground. After the Solar Flare had worn off and every one could clearly see again,  
  
Triks was standing on the ground, still in her super saiyan form, but her ki had  
  
gone down considerably. She didn't wanna give up so she started to power up and  
  
focus her ki into a yellow ball. Grandpa Goku was interested because he had never  
  
seen an attack like this before. When Triks finished gathering her ki, she brought  
  
her arm back and yelled, "BLASTER BALL!" The semi-large ball of energy  
  
headed towards Grandpa Goku at a very high speed. He started to dodge it when it  
  
broke into dozens of marble sized ki balls and they all hit him with amazing force.  
  
Each ball made a tiny but powerful explosion that sent Grandpa Goku back a  
  
couple of yards. After Grandpa Goku recovered, he looked back in Triks' direction  
  
and saw she was smiling and had an arrogant look on her face. "I think she might  
  
be more like Vegeta than Vegeta Jr.," he thought. "Alright, time to end this,"  
  
Grandpa Goku said. He powered up to his super saiyan form and flew into the air.  
  
He started to form a Kamehameha. "KAME......." Triks started to prepare a Final  
  
Flash to fire back at him. "FINAL....." Grandpa Goku continued the attack.  
  
"HAME....." Triks cried out, "FLASH!" The yellow beam of ki headed towards  
  
Grandpa Goku but just before it he disappeared. Triks looked confused and  
  
searched for him. She couldn't even feel his ki. Then she felt him behind her. She  
  
turned around and just as she faced him he yelled, "HAAAA!!!" The blue beam of  
  
ki hit Triks and the explosion was enormous. When the smoke cleared, Triks was  
  
lying on the ground but still conscious. She stood up and said, "That was a great  
  
fight," then she returned to her normal form and fainted. Goku Jr. immediately ran  
  
over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He started making a fuss over  
  
her, checking to see if she was okay and yelling at Grandpa Goku for being so  
  
harsh on her. Goku looked confused for a moment but Vegeta Jr. explained that  
  
Goku Jr. and Triks were in love. "Oh, I see," he said. Grandpa Goku reached into a  
  
pouch he had tied to his pants and pulled out a strange looking bean. "Here, give  
  
her this," he said as he handed it to Goku Jr. who inspected it closely. It seemed  
  
like a normal bean so he didn't know why Grandpa Goku had given it to him but  
  
he figured he must have had a purpose for giving it to him so he put the bean in  
  
Triks mouth and helped her chew by moving the bottom part of her jaw up and  
  
down. After she swallowed, she immediately shot up. Goku Jr. was surprised and  
  
his heart jumped a little. Triks looked herself over and saw she was alright. She  
  
also discovered her ki had been fully recovered. "That was a senzu bean. It  
  
completely restores your body back to perfect physical condition," Grandpa Goku  
  
said. "Thanks," Triks said as she got up. Grandpa Goku gathered them back into  
  
the building. After they were settled he started speaking. "I have gauged your  
  
power and have come to the conclusion that out of the three of you, Triks is the  
  
strongest. I will explain why. Vegeta Jr. here explained to me how Triks became a  
  
super saiyan. Because she was in such an emotional state when she transformed, it  
  
allowed much more power to flow through her. You see, normally, you have to be  
  
in a very high emotional state to become a super saiyan. Anger was what made me  
  
a super saiyan. Same thing for your great grandfather, Vegeta Jr. and Triks. You  
  
guys were actually quite calm when you became super saiyans. You were angry,  
  
sure, because you couldn't believe that there was someone as strong as you and  
  
you trained yourselves until you reached your limit, but you guys were as calm as  
  
pussycats compared to Triks. That is why she is stronger." They took this all in  
  
and just kind of nodded. They didn't really understand it but they kind of got the  
  
idea. "Now," Grandpa Goku continued, "the real training starts. Triks, I'm going  
  
to ask you to sit out until they catch up with you, okay?" She nodded and went  
  
into the bedroom to take a nap. "Alright guys. Welcome to Grandpa Goku's  
  
School of Hard Knocks. Let's get started," he said as he led them back outside to  
  
begin the toughest training that they would ever go through. 


	5. Dragon Ball Omega Episode 5

Dragon Ball Omega  
  
Episode 5: A New Warrior Appears! The Return of the  
  
Fusion Technique!  
  
  
  
Triks found that no matter how hard she tried that she couldn't sleep. The  
  
adrenaline was still pumping through her body from her fight with Grandpa Goku.  
  
She was also thinking about what he had said. She couldn't believe that she was  
  
actually stronger than her brother and Goku. Just the idea of her being stronger  
  
sounded so strange. She had never trained nearly as hard as the two of them yet  
  
here she was, stronger than both of them.  
  
After trying to go to sleep and failing, Triks decided that she would watch  
  
the guys training. She got up from the bed and went outside and sat down on the  
  
edge of the platform to watch. Apparently not too much had happened yet because  
  
the boys hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Grandpa Goku seemed to just be orally  
  
instructing them at this point.  
  
"Alright," she heard him say, "try it." Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. then stood  
  
beside each other a little distance apart. Then they started doing something  
  
strange. They outstretched both arms to their respective left with their index finger  
  
on each hand pointed outward. Then they moved toward each other in three small  
  
steps and slowly moving both arms over their heads in the opposite direction they  
  
had been pointing while saying, "Fu..." Then they brought their respective right  
  
legs in a bent position across their left and quickly brought their arms back in their  
  
initial position while saying, "sion..." Then they brought both their arms together  
  
and made each of their respective arms touch with their index fingers and planted  
  
their legs on the ground so that each of them looked like a mirror image of the  
  
other. Just as their fingers touched they cried out, "HA!" There was a bright light  
  
and Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. appeared to turn into pure energy. Then this energy  
  
merged into one. There was another flash of light much brighter than the first so  
  
Triks covered her eyes. When was able to look again, she couldn't believe what  
  
she saw. Instead of her brother and Goku standing there, there was a new person  
  
much more powerful than either one of them had been.  
  
"Good, good. You guys have learned the fusion technique perfectly. You  
  
got it right on your first try to. I'm impressed," Grandpa Goku said. "What did you  
  
expect," said the new fused warrior in a dual voice that combined Goku Jr. and  
  
Vegeta Jr.'s voiced but tended to favor Goku Jr.'s voice. "So, what do you wanna  
  
call yourself," Grandpa Goku asked. "Gogeta," was the fused warrior's reply. "I  
  
figured that," Grandpa Goku said. Triks couldn't believe her eyes. She walked  
  
over to them and tapped Grandpa Goku on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what the  
  
heck is going on here," she asked with a more than slightly confused look on her  
  
face. "They've learned a technique called fusion. Basically, two warriors about the  
  
same build, height, and power level can fuse together to make new more powerful  
  
warrior. Instead of using one body of one of the two warriors, a new hybrid is  
  
formed. It evens combines their personalities although the new warrior will favor  
  
one of the warriors over the other. Also, the fusion only last thirty minutes,  
  
however, since we are inside the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, it will last five hours  
  
instead of thirty minutes," Grandpa Goku explained.  
  
Triks nodded her head and walked over to Gogeta. "Hello there. My name is  
  
Triks," she said as she extended her arm. "I know who you are," Gogeta said in a  
  
rude voice and just knocked away her hand. "Well," Triks said as she walked back  
  
over to Grandpa Goku. "Fusion also does tend to make the new warrior a lot more  
  
arrogant and rude for some reason," he said as she passed by. He watched her go  
  
sit back down on the platform then returned his attention to Gogeta.  
  
"Alright," he began, "now let me explain something about being fused.  
  
While you can train in your fused form, it will only raise your power as separate  
  
beings slightly, therefore it is better if you train while you're separated. Got it,"  
  
Grandpa Goku explained. Gogeta nodded although he was barely paying attention.  
  
He was getting anxious for some action. "So," he continued, "I wanna see how  
  
much stronger you guys have gotten since you've fused. Shall we begin," he asked  
  
as he went back into his battle stance. "Oh yeah," Gogeta said as he entered his  
  
battle stance as well. Then they charged one another.  
  
Triks was watching with interest. She too wanted to see how much more  
  
powerful the fused warrior was. When Grandpa Goku and Gogeta met, Grandpa  
  
Goku was sent flying backwards and was barely able to stop before he hit the  
  
entrance to the time chamber. He made a "phew" noise and wiped his forehead. He  
  
realized that he'd have to go super saiyan to keep up with them. He transformed  
  
and charged Gogeta. Gogeta dodged it but Grandpa Goku quickly spun around and  
  
delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Gogeta skidded forward a  
  
little and rubbed the back of his head. He turned around and charged Grandpa  
  
Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks. Grandpa Goku had trouble blocking  
  
them and the last few of them connected and sent him flying backwards. He  
  
managed to stop only to be met with kick to the stomach from Gogeta. He dropped  
  
to his knees and Gogeta backed off and gave him a few moments to recover.  
  
Triks was in awe of this new fighter. It was definitely more powerful than  
  
her. He was even more powerful than Grandpa Goku. When Grandpa Goku  
  
recovered, he looked up at Gogeta and thought, "These guys were stronger than I  
  
thought. I had no idea the fusion would make them this powerful." "So, are you  
  
finished resting," Gogeta asked impatiently, "because I'm ready to take it to the  
  
next level." Gogeta started to power up and transformed into a super saiyan. Triks'  
  
eyes widened in shock. Gogeta's ki was soaring to amazing heights. She  
  
shuddered when she felt his power. It was truly amazing.  
  
Grandpa Goku looked at the newly transformed Gogeta. He knew that he'd  
  
have to take it to the next level as well. He started to power up as well. His hair  
  
became more spiked and his body was sparking with ki energy. When he finished  
  
powering up, he looked at Gogeta and said, "Alright, let's see if you can handle  
  
super saiyan two." Triks looked on in wonder. "Super saiyan two? Wow, that's  
  
amazing," she thought. To think there was a level beyond super saiyan. She  
  
couldn't believe it.  
  
Gogeta just smiled as he looked at Grandpa Goku. "You know, you still  
  
aren't stronger than me." Grandpa Goku smiled and said, "True but right now we  
  
are about equal because you aren't using your full power." Gogeta replied, "Yes,  
  
but I didn't want to really hurt you all that bad." Grandpa Goku smiled and asked,  
  
"Shall we continue?" Gogeta nodded and charged him. Grandpa Goku avoided  
  
him and fired a ki blast as he passed. Gogeta quickly turned around and swatted  
  
the blast aside. Grandpa Goku then proceeded to fire a flurry of ki blasts at Gogeta  
  
who dodged every last one of them.  
  
Gogeta fired a ki blast of his own that hit Grandpa Goku and although it  
  
didn't hurt him, it did manage to knock him back. Before he could regain his  
  
balance, Gogeta moved in and kicked him hard in the stomach and punched him  
  
twice in the face. Goku went flying backwards and skidded to a halt just before he  
  
hit the building. Grandpa Goku got up and shook his head. "They really are much  
  
stronger than I thought," Grandpa Goku thought. "I may have to bring it up  
  
another level." Gogeta stood there for a moment, waiting to see what Grandpa  
  
Goku would do next.  
  
Triks couldn't believe what was going on. "They're really something," she  
  
thought. Gogeta started tapping his foot impatiently. "Well," he asked in an  
  
agitated voice. "Just a sec," Grandpa Goku replied. He started to power up and  
  
Gogeta watched with interest. "What's he doing now," he thought. Then Gogeta  
  
felt it. Grandpa Goku's ki was shooting through the roof. It was skyrocketing. The  
  
sparks on his body were getting more active and the yellow aura surrounding him  
  
was growing extremely large. Then his hair began to grow and grew till it reached  
  
right at his knees. His hair was definitely more spiked and his eyebrows had  
  
literally disappeared. Gogeta stood frozen in place. He could feel Grandpa Goku's  
  
ki and it was incredible. "So what do you think," Grandpa Goku asked. "That's  
  
incredible," was the only thing Gogeta could say. "You will one day be able to  
  
reach this stage to ya know," Grandpa Goku told him with a smile on his face.  
  
Triks rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. Grandpa Goku  
  
hand transformed again. It was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. He  
  
was even more powerful than before. "That goes for you to, Triks," Grandpa Goku  
  
said as he turned to her direction. She nodded and Gogeta asked, "So, what other  
  
training are we gonna do today?" "I'm gonna let you do whatever you want for  
  
now. Today was just introductory lessons. Spend the rest of the day as you see fit,"  
  
Grandpa replied as he went back into his normal form. Gogeta spent the rest of the  
  
time he had left doing some sparring exercise with Triks until the fusion wore off.  
  
Then Triks took turns sparring with her brother and Goku Jr. and for once she was  
  
the one that had the upper hand. After they were finished training, Triks told  
  
Vegeta Jr. she was going inside to take a shower. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. stayed  
  
outside and talked for a little while. "Goku," Vegeta said. "What is it," Goku  
  
replied. "You really love Triks, don't you?" Goku Jr. gazed at the ground and just  
  
muttered, "Yeah. I do." Vegeta Jr. nodded and said, "You know, it bothered me at  
  
first that you two had feelings for each other but I got over it, not for your sake,  
  
but for hers. She's very precious to me, Goku. She's my little sister and I will  
  
always be there for her. So I want you to remember something. If you break her  
  
heart, I'll break you in half, got it?" Goku Jr. jokingly gulped and said, "Yeah, ok.  
  
You don't have to worry about it." Goku Jr. stretched his arms out and said, "Man  
  
today was exhausting. I think I'll go take a shower." Goku Jr. went inside and  
  
Vegeta Jr. stayed outside for a minute thinking about the training that they were  
  
going through when he remembered that Triks had gone in before Goku Jr. to take  
  
a shower. "GOKU! WAIT!" But he was too late. There was a loud explosion and  
  
Goku Jr. was seen flying through the entrance of the building back outside in  
  
nothing but his underwear. Goku Jr. had a look on his face like he was extremely  
  
dizzy and in a lot of pain at the same time. It was all he could do from laughing his  
  
head off. 


End file.
